Over You
by beautifullybroken93
Summary: Austin leaves Ally for the fame and fortune life with Cassidy. Follow Ally as she learns to get over Austin. One-shot.


**Hello Lovelies! It's beautifullybroken93, I am finally getting around to posting my new one-shot. It took me a while to get around to completing this. I lost some motivation. Please review and let me know your honest opinion, whether good or bad. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Over You by Daughtry, all rights are given to their respected people. **

* * *

**Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear me down, like an old abandoned house.**

I will always remember the day that we met. Austin Moon, the way his sun blonde hair fell over his head and eyes like a mop. _A beautiful mop_. His hazel eyes were so gorgeous that I couldn't look away, I felt at home when I looked into them. They held this secret calm, which no one, not even my best friend or parents could make me feel. I never would have thought that day, that he would be the one to help me write the most amazing songs of my life, or to help me get over my stage fright and perform in front of millions. He helped me create the brave and strong performer and artist I was today. But then Cassidy came along. I should've known that he would choose her over me any day. The minute she fluttered those extra long and fake eyelashes, he turned to putty in her hands. Even more vivid than the day we met, was the day he left me. He left me, because he chose her. He chose her has his girlfriend, his songwriter, and his partner. All the confidence that he had helped me build followed him out the door that day.

**What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath. I fell to far, was in way too deep. Guess I let you get the best of me.**

The day that he left me is a day that I will never forget. He looked at me straight in the eyes and said with the most serious voice the one thing that would hurt me the most. "Ally, we can't be friends or partners anymore." Those words alone killed me, but what came next was like twisting the knife that was already stabbed into my heart. "I need someone who has a chance of making it in the music industry. Someone with unlimited singing, writing, and performance talent. And that's just not you anymore, I see us, you, going any farther than we are now. But Cassidy, now she can get me where I need to be to make something of myself and more" his eyes showed no sympathy or sorrow, just black. I just stood there as he walked away, hand in hand with her. I didn't even fight back_, I should've fought back_. When they finally had left, I couldn't help but let the tears flow. He was everything, I 'd ever needed and now her was gone. I loved him. The only reason I agreed to not peruse a relationship was so we wouldn't ruin our partnership. But apparently a partnership was enough anymore. He took my heart that day, and I swore that day I would never be the same.

**Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running, a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years, putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**

I was warned about Austin Moon when I first met him. "He's a player", "He's only gonna use you and lose you", and my all time favorite "He just wants in your pants". All these warnings I ignored, because in my heart, I trusted him and wanted to believe that he saw something special in me. But now, looking back, I should have ran from him a long time ago. All the flirting, not just with me, but with all girls. All the mixed signals he would send towards me, and then act like nothing happened. I thought I was better with him, my writing was better, my singing was better, and my stage fright basically disappeared. But I did it all, not him, all I needed was to believe in myself. He'll never see it, but I'm better at everything without him. I was always afraid of his opinion and reaction to my songs and voice. But without him I am myself. Every time I see him and Cassidy together, I slowly receive closure of our friendship and partnership. I see how miserable he is with her and I know that it's better for me to be without someone who will drop me on a dime, just to be with a pretty and famous face. As I sit here and write my new single, I finally can feel my heart, whole and beating, back with w. I am moving on without Austin Moon, and for the first time, I feel okay about it. I got over him.

**You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall, packed your bags and walked away. There was nothing I could say. **

I found him in the practice room, the day he left. He was packing up everything that was his or that he claimed as his. I sat there begged him to tell me what was going on, but he just ignored me and continued to pack away his things. I feel my throat was closing up and my heart was becoming still, cause I couldn't believe that he was leaving me. It was till he walked down the hallway filled with pictures of use to the stairs, and then down the stairs to the store that he finally spoke. When he finally told me why he was leaving, I was speechless. I was confused as to why I wasn't good enough. Was it my looks, my clothes, my friends, my job? What? What made him leave? I just watched him take her hand and walk away, out my life forever and there was nothing I could bring myself to say. It was the hardest day of my life, to watch the boy that I loved leave me forever.

**And when you slammed the front door shut a lot of others opened up, so did my eyes so I could see, that you never were the best for me. **

After the shock of him leaving, the ending of our partnership, and the ending of our friendship, I began writing my first album. I sent it every record label I could think of. After months of waiting, I was ready to give up the hopes of my career taking off. Until, Ronnie Ramon called and offered me a record deal. I said "yes" so quickly, I had to repeat it again for him. I learned that writing for Austin and signing with him, I was being overlooked as an individual and independent artist. Without him I was my own SUPERSTAR. I learned that he never was the best for me. The best for me was always inside of me.

**Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running, a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years, putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**

**Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running, a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you. More than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years, putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.**

I got over him. I got over him.


End file.
